User talk:LostGod2000
Oh. Never knew this. I'll copy the pages I made there onto this wiki, but I have to get busy on my own wikias. Thanks! LostGod2000 16:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Fanon Thanks for comign over here. We need all the users we can get. Also FireClan, BlazeClan and LeafClan aren't in the same territories and were made by different people. Please ask them for permission to use theri characters. Hav fun making your own clans and warriors.Aniju Aura 22:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Great Job Can you make you user page soon with all the Warriors and Clans and storied you made. That way people know what you did. Also if you known ayone who would like to work here and write fan fiction that you can invit them. That would be good. Thank You for your new articles too. That look great. Also when you make a new warrior page please use the Tamplate: Warriorsinfo. Keep up the great work.Aniju Aura 00:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I think I know someone who would be willing to join here. Also, I have my own wikias, Classic Villains Wiki, and Castlevania Fanon Wiki. Check them out if you have the time! LostGod2000 03:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Your Wikis are cool but I have my hands full here and Meerkat Wiki and Warriors Cats Wiki. Keep up the good work and I hope you become a ragualar user here and bring that person over here so they can see what we are about.Aniju Aura 07:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) So.... Sup Lost God! How do you like this wiki? Ain't it awesome? It's active so... well, yeah! ~Smoky *It's not my fault I'm crazy* Yeah, this wiki is great! Im a big fan of Warriors, an I have been planning Rise of DeathClan for a while. Its short on users, but so are mine. I hope this wiki gets to be really successful! LostGod2000 17:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Templates and Pictures We have two new templats! We have the Warriorsinfo anf Claninfo. All you need to do is go to the template botton and chick on other template then chick on choose another template. They should now be one of the most used template and you should see them. If not in the search bar type in Warriorsinfo or Claninfo and they should pupt up. Have fun using them. Also we have new cat pictures you cat color and desing oyurself to make as your character. Just don't change the ones in the Pictures Layouts and remember to renamed your new picture as your character's name. If you have your ouw layouts add them to the list so other people can use them too! If yo need any help just ask me but I think you got it! Aniju Aura 08:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Dealing with Vandals request I saw your request on the Dealing with Vandals discussion page a day or two ago and posted that your request was accepted, but, I thought that you might not see that so I came here to tell you. Your request has been accepted, so you are now and Elite Force Against Spam member. Welcome! Smoketail88 15:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Smoketail! I did see the post. LostGod2000 22:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Role Playing Clans I have made two Clans, IceClan and OceanClan, for role playing. There are many positions open. Just ask me which one you want if they are for Leader, Deputy or Medicine Cat positions. If they are for Warrior Apprentice, Elder, Queen or Kit, then just put your character in and we can start role playing.Aniju Aura 00:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and make you character and add him or her to the list for what ever Clan you are making the character for. Aniju Aura 23:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I like Clawsplash. Now can you make an article for him.Aniju Aura 01:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to add the Categories at the button of pages. I like Clawspash.Don't foregt you can be other cats in other Clans too.Aniju Aura 01:37, September 15, 2010 (UTC) New Role Play Clans Okay everyone! We have Role Playing Clan now. They are IceClan, OceanClan, MetalClan and JungleClan. There are many positions open. Just ask me which one you want if they are for Leader, Deputy or Medicine cat positions. If they are for Warrior Apprentice, Elder, Queen or Kit, then tall me or the leader of the Clan so we know you joined. Then you can put your character in the Clan, started an article and we can start role playing. Once we get some warriors going we can start having apprentice too.Aniju Aura 05:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) 40 edits! Congratulations on 40 edits! (40 is an awesome number) Soon you'll have 50! :) Smoketail88 00:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Discussion So we will now do all the role playing in the Discussion at the top of the page of each Clan page. That way the Clan page doesn't get too long.Aniju Aura 02:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if MetalClan sounds like SteelClan. Sir Rock on the idea from a band. Heard of Rock Stars? Well now their are Metal Stars.Aniju Aura 02:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) XD! The Lord Of Hellfire: LostGod2000 02:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Did you make another cat for another clan? We need to get the other role play centers going like OceanClan's. Do you know any other people who might want to join Warriors Fanon? And what are you other wikias you made? Can I can a link to them?Sir Rock 03:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I joined unanything, castlevania fanon, warriors forum, Tails doll, and unmario wiki. I made a cat for IceClan, named Freezefrost. Ima hungry. Do you have any food to drinky? 04:18, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you start role playign as him or her? Aniju wants to get the other Role Play Centers going like OceanClan's. But everyone hasn't been role playing. I think we need to start them off so other people join. Oh have you joined Warrior Cats Wiki. I work there along with Smoketail and Aniju Aura. It is like Warriors Wiki but newer so there is more to do.Sir Rock 04:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Did you say to Aniju you had yuor own Wikias? Maybe we can be partners so more people will see Warriors Fanon and want to come. Then people can see yours too and join them. What are they? Sir Rock 04:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Want to role play as David's brother. Sir Rock named the humans who took Clawsplash and we are bluiding a family for the role play we now have none cats characters for role play. David's last name is Starsky so if you decide to be his brother he would have his last name. The humans are important to the plot line that is bluidling up at Marine Warriors. Aniju Aura 09:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, LostGod!!! :D Foxtail, she is as dangerous as one.... 15:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi lugia! :) Are you roleplaying? If so, then that's great. It's funny, your'e on both the wiki's I'm maily active on. And youv'e already got 52?? edits! Ima hungry. Do you have any food to drinky? 15:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I know, and i just started today! XD also, check out Red Water. Foxtail, she is as dangerous as one.... 15:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Clawsplash Isn't Clawsplash blind? It said he hadn't seen them in awhile so I geuss that means he hadn't heard or smelled them in awhile. Aniju said, since he was in a vision he was able to see because he was in the spirit world I geuss.Sir Rock 15:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I wasn't paying attention. Also, in the vision he could see because spiritclan let him. He could only see faintly though. Ima hungry. Do you have any food to drinky? 15:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well it was dark too and he was sleep and if you are blind but once were able to see you can stil see in your dreams. Don't forget the prophcey Whitestar gave Clawsplash.Sir Rock 16:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I know. Ima hungry. Do you have any food to drinky? 16:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to be other cats in the other Clans. They have to deal with the Killer too you know, so I was hoping we can get the other Clans as big as OceanClan. Aniju Aura 02:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm a new cat called Freezefrost in iceclan, but I have yet to use him. Ima hungry. Do you have any food to drinky? 02:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) IceClan needs a lot of new role playing. So Does MetaClan. Only me and Sir Rock have been role playing there with like one ofr two other people who drop by. JungleClan has had three cat died from the Killer and MetalClan has had one.Aniju Aura 02:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) There's lots of action at Marine Warriors. We need to spread it around to the other Clans or we will only have one role playing Clan. Clawsplash didn't die did he? Sir Rock 03:07, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Probably. I've been planning his death for a while, though I never wanted to do so. Don't expect any more answers, I'm logging off. Ima hungry. Do you have any food to drinky? 03:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I know you are logged off but I'll leave a message for you anyways. Whitestar gave Windtail a prophecy saying “An old warrior will fall and a new one will rise. Blood will flood the land and a dark shadow will reign supreme.” She told me Whitestar gave Windtail the prophecy becuase Clawsplash didn't want to say with David so she gave up on him. So I guess Clawsplash failed to see out the prophecy. Though I think the prophecy is about the killer loosing and David winning. Not Clawsplash dying but he is your character is you can do what you want with him. Sir Rock 03:36, October 6, 2010 (UTC) The Underworld is the name we use for the dead cat who were bad. Plus I got TwilightClan and Twilightstar and the Twilight Forest isn't as bad sound for a hell for cats. It sounds peaceful and the Underworld is a cave not a forest. Once we get a name for the Clan that live int h Underworld we will make an article for them but for now they go under the Underworld section in SpiritClan. Too babd I already used PhantomClan but Sir Rock said maybe GhostClan or UnderwolrdClan but I want to keep looking for a cool name before I decided on one. If you have any ideas I like to hear them.Aniju Aura 23:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Did Clawsplash die in the fight with the killer or is he still alive?Sir Rock 01:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Role Play Rules Hey everyone, I guess some of you don’t know the rules. There will only be four role playing Clans so don’t make any more. This wiki was supposed to be for Fan Fictions anyways and later we got four Role Playing Clans. All new role playing Clans will be deleted! Here read the rules for role playing so we don’t have any more problem, Role Play Rules. I don't have this problem with you LostGod so can you keep an eye out for people who break the rules?Aniju Aura 02:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) There is a new clan for Role Playing called WildClan. I was wandering if you like to be deputy of medicine cat in this clan. Just let me know. Aniju Aura 11:14, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I was wondeirng if you will ever come back and role play with us again. If you do not respond, your cats will be moved to the All Known Members section for the time being. If you ever choose to come back, and want your cats again, just move them out of that secont and back into the Clan. Aniju Aura 01:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC)